Desperate sorrow
by papagallo
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Seifer Almasy, on his wedding day, he left his bride and ran out of the church with another woman. (Fuijin/Seifer/Quistis) [“To be forgotten is worst then death.” Freya Crescent. Quote from a historic tale, Quistis's favourite re
1. Default Chapter

Declaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters or merchandises

Declaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters or merchandises. All copyright belonged to Squaresoft.

Desperate Sorrow

Chapter 1 - A survivor.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

__

"To be forgotten is worst then death." Freya Crescent. 

I cover up the novel. This is my millionth time to read this book, _the tale of two knights_, which was written by Freya Creasent, who was a highly respected dragon knight billion centuries ago. I usually don't like historic readings, I always think they are old fashions but this book is special. I absolutely agreed with the line – To be forgotten is worst then death. Every time I come across this seven-word introduction, it brings me back to the time where I lost my soul.

Here it comes again……………………………………

I remember the night before my wedding.

******************************************************************************************

On the second floor balcony of Balamb Garden, I was staring at the endless dark ocean bathing in the golden moonlight. Under the gamier Leon lights, I looked at my silvery engage ring down on my right hand, which Seifer put it up for me. I relieved an aimless sigh. 

"Whoa, a beautiful bride like you shouldn't be sighing, Quisty!" I followed the sound of paces that made by cowboy boots and caught the slim figure of our talented sniper. Irvine walked upon me with a grin on his charming face. I smiled back. "I saw you walked off after Seifer rushed out of the cafeteria. I just curious if you are all right." As he said, he leaned his body on the marble fences. 

For my limited memories, I recorded that I had never really shared a one-to-one conversation with the ladies man. However, I did not feel distant. Or may be, we used to be great friends when we were at the orphanage, in which I could not remember. Anyway, I knew that he wanted to bring up the conversation but the only thing I wanted was a moment of peace. "I am fine." I said. I softly bit my lower lip. Then, I heard Irvine giggled and I turned my head to him. 

"Fine?! Hell, your face totally betrayed you.!" Irvine picked a pack of cigarette from his pocket. "Do you mind?" He didn't wait for my answer and searched for his lighter. "Damn, where did I put it?"

"Forget it! Smoke is bad for you health." I suggested. He shrugged. I swigged my ring and fell into my own thought again. 

Irvine grabbed my hand in his hand with black glove. "Everything will be fine. Selfie was nervous like you while we got married. Look, I understand that was a shock but I am sure Seifer knows what to do. He will make his way out."

Really, I didn't expect someone like him would comfort me, at that time. I nodded. "I hope so. But this time is different. It is so hard for him. I can't believe Fujin failed the mission and lost the mobility of her legs! When Raijin told us the whole story, I just wish it was only a dream. I don't think this is a good time for the marriage." 

Irvine put all his weight on the fences; the strong wind blew his crimson hair up. He commented, "However, there is nothing you guys can do, right?! That accident happened. No one can change it. Even we postponed the ceremony, Fuijin still won't be able to walk on her legs again."

I bowed my head down. "Please stop saying that…………. probably you are right."

Irvine gave me a bear hug. "Everything will turn out all right." With that saying, he took a bottle of Champaign from his jacket and shaken it. "Why don't we forget all those things and celebrate for you last day being single." 

I saw him pointing the neck of bottle to my direction and knew he's going to spill all over me. "Hey, no!" Irvine wrinkled, "Who cares?" 

*******************************************************************************************

The marriage ceremony was held in a decent Gothic church near Windhill. That was a place where matron believed I was being christened. Colored glass windows garnished the church. It was absolutely wonderful after Selfie planted hundred of rose brushes at the entrance. 

Our sorceress was wearing a silvery gown, she's the first person greeted me. She was holding Squall's arm. I was glad to see the couple again after their left from Garden. 

"You are stunning, Quisty!!" Rinoa screamed and held my hands. I smiled at her cheerful attitude. I wished I would like her, simple. "Thanks." Then, she hugged me tightly, which nearly choked me. 

Squall frowned and patted her head. "Rin, you better let go, otherwise, Quisty will be strangled." 

"Oops." Rinoa finally released me. "Sorry!"

I smiled. Then I heard Irvine's voice, "How's our ex-commander?" He punched Squall's chest. "Still fit, eh?!"

At the same time, the royal Deling choir that we hired started their performance. Rinoa walked in a circle around Irvine, "You are tanned again?" Irvine grinned, "Got nothing to do while there's no mission. Besides, tanned skin is more attractive to the ladies. (He shrugged) So, shall we let these ladies have a little chat, while we check on the groom?" As he said, he grabbed Squall's shoulder. 

"Whatever" Squall replied. 

Rinoa and I giggled. And we both said, "Yea, whatever!" Then, I led her to the bride's dressing room, where Selphie was busy on organizing everything.

**** An hour later ****

I was standing at the back of the hall with a bunch of roses in my trembling hands. I grabbed them tightly. In front of me was a long, red rug, which led the holy path to the priest. Seifer was standing at the front next to Squall. He was clothed throughout in a tight-fitting grey suit, excellent in quality. It showed to advantage the good shape of his figure. That's the man I admired, I murmured to myself. I was holding Cid's hand, who would walk me along the aisle, as the name of my stepfather.

Just before the choir started the mighty hymn, our last pair of guests arrived, just on time. The double door entrance was forced open by a strong push. As what we expected, an embarrassing Zell was appeared with his girlfriend, Danni in his hand. All the guests stared at the couple. 

"Sorry man, we got caught up by the damn traffic." Zell explained. His hair was grown a few inches long and tight up by a rubber band. He changed and looked much mature with this new style. 

The priest nodded and asked them to have a seat. Some of Zell's favorite students were waving to him. Zell smiled and led Danni to sit next to the Kinneas to the reserved seats at the front row. Selphie seemed extremely delighted to see Zell again after his long vacation. 

Everything seemed sort out. Every guest turned his attention back to us. Under hundreds pair of eyes, I was so panic while we started to walk towards Seifer. I saw Squall was standing next to Seifer as the best man, he gave me an encouraging smile. When I walked past Fujin and Raijin, I saw their wishing through their eyes. I felt safe when I walked nearer to all my friends at the front row. Matron seemed so proud of me. Soon, Cid passed my hand onto Seifer's. 

My heart was bounding vigorously. I saw Seifer's serious expression through my veil. 

The priest asked his routine question, "Quisty Trepe, are you willing to marry Seifer Almasy? No matter what the future will be……"

I took a deep breath, told myself that this was definitely the man I wanted to spend my whole life with, and answered "Yes. I do."

The priest nodded, "Seifer Almasy, are you willing to marry Quisty Trepe?" 

"Yes, I would like to." I heard it came from Seifer's mouth. I was so happy. I hugged him with my hands around his neck. I thought I was safe in his embrace now. We would have a peaceful life together.

However, "I am sorry Quisty………" Seifer continued. I released him and looked at him with confusion. He did not dare to face me until he spilt out his full sentence, "I would like to marry you but I don't think I can." Then we stared at each other.

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted. I lost my temper I believed. I felt my head was exploding. I felt sick. 

Then I heard Irvine stood up and said, "Come on, Seifer. Don't play around. You are only kidding, right?" And some of Seifer's top rank students crapped and whistled, "Good act, Seifer!!" 

I focused on Seifer. He bowed his head down. "I am sorry." Then, he threw the silky box with our wedding rings inside onto the ground. I saw the box hit the status and the rings falling out. With the sound of box breaking, the entire hall ended in silence. Whistles and crapping were stopped. Seifer ran towards Fujin and picked her up from the wheel chair.

"Seifer?!" Fujin inquired. I could see her confusion and surprise. 

Seifer did not say anything but walked out of the church without another look to any of us. 

I heard Squall, Irvine and Zell were all shouting, "Seifer." And I knew they would chase after him. I, on the other hand, did not do anything, except let my tears dropped. My body seemed so heavy suddenly. I approach to the statues, bent my body, and tried to pick up the rings, our wedding rings, but I did not think I made it. I believed I was fainted.

Everything was a mess. Included my heart.

*******************************************************************************************

This part of story I didn't know, until Fujin told me many years later. 

I believed Seifer was rushed out the church and got on the wedding car immediately. He drove off while still hearing his friends shouting and screaming for begging him to come back. Sadly, he did not follow that way.

For being the posse for so many years, Fujin for the first time did not catch Seifer's mind. She did not have any clue to his extraordinary action. She was tided up with seat belts. She saw Seifer's driving aimlessly, then she asked, "DESTINATION?"

Seifer replied after a long time, "I don't know."

For no reason, Fujin giggled. She did not think this is funny. However, this is the typical Seifer that she knew. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING?!"

"Yes, of course I do. I am getting you out of here and stay with you. I will take care of you."

Fujin was shocked at Seifer's insane idea. She looked at him. "NO KIDDING!!"

Seifer kept pushing the speed up, in order to avoid any chasing. Although the window was closed and they could not feel the wind, all the objects around them passed by in extreme speed. "This is serious. Once we get to somewhere save, with less population. Probably a village, I will buy a house. You don't have to worry, I have my check book and cards with me." 

The surrounding views were changing from hills to sands. Fujin knew that they were heading south to the desert area. She felt the tension arose. She knew that she needed to talk to Seifer. This is not making any sense!

"Seifer……I think we should go back. Quistis is waiting for you…."

"NO!! Didn't you hear?! We broke up. I already said sorry to her."

"This is not right!! It is a wedding, not a stupid child's game. This is serious. You have to turn back!! She is waiting for you."

"No. Quistis doesn't need me. You do. She will take care of herself, I am sure. I will look after you."

"Ok, this is all about my legs, right?! I am telling you that I am not deadly disable that as if I could not look after myself!! I am on therapy and I still have the possibility to walk again. Don't talk to me as if I am a damn disable"

"This is not what I mean. Fuu, I love you. I want to take care of you for the rest of my life."

"NO, YOU ARE NOT. You love Quistis."

"Back to yesterday, I may still in love with her. But now, I don't. I love you."

"NO, YOU DON'T"

"I do."

"YOU DON'T"

"I said……."

"Seifer, LOOK OUT!!!!"

*****************************************************************************************

For the entire day, I was resting in my dormitory after a general check up by Dr. Kadowaki

. For the first time in my whole life, I wished I would never awake again. Instead, my mind was kept so clear which avoid me to fall asleep. Gradually, the golden flame of the almighty solar totally disappeared behind the cloud. Therefore I ended up stared at the starless sky outside my window and thought about Seifer again and again. It seemed as if I would never fad up. 

None of my friends dared to disturb me; they just let me to be alone. I knew the Treppies and the Almasy were probably fighting and arguing all around the Garden. I could hear their protest for the most afternoon. But I didn't care anymore. Why should I? My life already a mess, how could I concern about the others? I always believe everyone should have a destiny and mine was simply a happy marriage. How come I fail? 

I started to cry again. I let my tear drained to its driest. I let go my compressed emotion. I wanted my body to be worn out of tireless. However, it seemed never give me a moment of peace. Irvine came in. 

"Quisty, I am sorry to wake you up." He said as he closed the door. Then, he saw my reddish eyes. After he sat on my bed, he ran through my blonde hairs by his hand and rested on my forehead. "I am sorry." 

I looked at his sorrow face. The usually flirty and talkative sniper wasn't so himself today. I immediately knew something even worst had happened. "What's it?"

The cowboy took a while to make his nerve ready. Even though it's only a short period of dead air between us, it had already greatly increased my fear. Irvine used his other hand to hold mine, strongly; "We found Seifer and Fujin at the M6 motorway on the way to Desert Kamber. Their car was crashed to a huge tree. As the tree was dying, it's very fragile, thus it fell by the force, onto the car."

"How are they?" I heard myself rushed out the question.

"We believe they tried to avoid the massive falling trunk, there were evidence of 'Float' magic used……………… They're badly injured. They're at the infirmary now."

"Oh god! I'm going to the infirmary!" I got up.

"Quisty, just a sec. You may not want to hear this. But I should tell you first before you pay your visit. Fujin was awoke, but we believe she has lost her memory. And Seifer, amm, he is still in coma. Sorry, we did our best." Irvine said in a quiet tone.

I heard myself dropped on my bed. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Here, Irvine and Quisty are good friends. Just that, so do not expect any romance between them. 


	2. You do know how to choose your path, Sei...

Declaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters or merchandise

Declaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters or merchandise. All copyright belongs to Squaresoft.

Desperate Sorrow

Chapter two: You do know how to choose your path, Seifer.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

If you thought "to be forgotten is worst than death" was the phase I used to describe Fuijin, it's not quite the story. I found out the 'truth' that day I got to the infirmary. 

After I claimed myself down and got dressed, I was accompanied by Irvine rushed to see Seifer and Fuijin. Guilt was what I felt. If I didn't agree to marry Seifer, this all may not have happened. Seifer then could complete the mission and Fuijin wouldn't lose her legs. The car accident wouldn't have happened. But everyone knew how much I fell for him, that much as I could not pull myself out. 

Outside the infirmary, I saw the orphan gang was sitting on the benches. They were all waiting for miracle to be happened. Zell wrapped around Danni by his muscular arm, with eyes shut. Selfie and Rinoa were leaning on each other, asleep. They both cried before. The trace of tears still remained on their pale faces. Squall wasn't here, as he might have been busy on regulating the garden. 

"I think you better go in on your own. I will wait you here, if you need any help, just call. All right?!" Irvine said.

I nodded. Therefore I walked in Dr K's office. When she saw me, she gave me a warm hug. We were so close since we both became members of the CC group. She seemed had already detected the pain inside me. After her explanation on the injures' situation, she left me alone. I approached to the patient's room. Just when I twisted the handle, I heard Fuijin's voice. I wasn't planning to spy outside, but the name 'Seifer' she mentioned, stopped me, and stabbed me. 

"Seifer…….wake up." She pleaded. I could hear she sniffled. "I am sorry, Seifer. If you wake up, I promise you to travel with you anywhere you like. Seifer, just wake up, please." I actually couldn't remember what exactly I felt at that moment. May be jealous, or may be anger. 

Then I heard Raijin said, "Fuu, lower your voice. People will find out, ya know!!" 

"What shall I do?! SUGGESTION?!"

"I'm nothing good at those, ya know."

I could sense her voice softened down, "I probably keep playing my act to be a mindless puppet. Anyway, the one Seifer only want was Quisty." 

"Fuu, but ya told me Seifer confess his love to you. Ya know?!"

"Oh, please stop saying that…..RAGE!! They can't split up like that. I don't want to make the situation even worse."

All of the jealous in my mind generally erased while I heard that. Fuijin, I'm sorry. I didn't go in to face them. I didn't know how to act. Anyway, I'm never be a good actor. I walked quietly outside the office. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

At that night, while I was still feeling upset, the two disciplinary committee quietly left our Garden to a place no one knew. When we received the news on the following morning, we were all shocked. Especially me. 

Many things had happened for the following months. Zell and Danni went on a mission to Esther. That was a long and complicated one, which held up for years. Squall and Rinoa went back to their cottage in Willhill after the unsuccessful wedding. Although Irvine and Selphie stayed, they were both busy on organizing Garden. It ended up leaving me to be the only on for taking care of him, Seifer Almasy. 

I was on leave those days. Because I could not face the Almasy fellows. Besides, I really did not feel like teaching anymore. Xu was elected to be the commander that time until six years later.

For the most of time I stayed beside him, my supposing lover. I always wondered if he loved me still. No matter how much confusion I had, no matter how much emotional battle I needed to conquer, I never doubt my care for him. It never was a waste. For me, for him and for Fuijin. All the time, I talked to him. I whispered our past into his ears. I kept exercise his arms and legs. I wished whenever he woke up, he could move again. Then, for all I could do was putting his favorite Gunblade next to his bed, give him strength. 

Time flied away, on a Tuesday morning, he awoke. Six months of waiting, the day finally came. However, it wasn't such a joyful moment as we all expected. 

That quiet morning, with birds singing outside the quad, I was having a nap on his side while he slided his eyes open. I woke up by the noise of a broken vase. Seifer was struggling to get up and accidentally crashed all the objects on the bedside table. I quickly hold him in place.

"Seifer? Thank god you awake…." I helped him to lean up and gave him few slip of water. "You can't move at this moment. You are still very fragile. I am calling Dr. Kadowaki." 

"Where ……am ……I?" His voice was cracking.

"Er?! In the infirmary," 

"In..firmary?"

"Are you all right, Seifer?"

"Who …are…. you?" 

I stepped back and screamed, "Dr. Kadowaki?!"

That's the hardest moment in my life. For the one you love but he could not remember you anymore. How irony was that?

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews, this does break my record. For those who wondered if this is Quifer / Saifuu, sorry that I can't even tell ya, it's not up in my mind yet. However, next chapter is more likely around Quisty n Seifer chapter. Then again, for Irvine x Selphie lover, there will be chapters about them follow the next one. Thanks again for support. 


	3. Sealed memories

Declaimer: I do not own any final fantasy merchandise or characters. All rights belong to Squaresoft.

Desperate sorrow

Chapter 3 – Sealed memory.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Shortly after Seifer's awoke, we docked the Garden at Dollet Pier. Then, we asked for lending us a few advanced medical equipments from the Royal Dollet Hospital; in order to run a body check for Seifer. 

"I am sorry. I believed he had lost his memory during his coma." This came from Dr. K's mouth. I looked at the X-ray scanning of Seifer's brain. Strange!? Everything seemed to be perfectly in shape. There's no sign of injury at all. No tumor or fluid leaking.….

"But, doctor….." I quested. 

"Yea, I noticed that as well. Listen, I assume it's the problem usually caused by using GFs. As I remember, Seifer should still junction to Ifrit, right?"

I couldn't believe a loyalty GF could bring such a crisis. The black and white scanning sheets made me dizzy. I let my body to lay on the arm-chair and massage my temple. "You are saying the GF erased all his memory?" 

Dr. Kawaroki nodded. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

It hurt! The saddest things just happened all at the same time. What a chaos?! It's just like being suffocated underwater. Moreover, with thousands of sabers stabbing at me, no matter how loud I scream, despite how reluctant I was. I struggled, but at the end I still would lose my strength. And die. 

Standing on the edge of the high cliff, I felt like falling. 

"I hate you, Hyne! I hate all these stupid $%&^$&!" I shout all my anger to the darkness sky. I ought to release my anger. Then I was so tired. Very soon, I was totally sucked into my dream. I remembered, at that moment, I was actually thinking about jumping down.

Once again, he saved me. Save me from falling in my illusion.

"You're not jumping, ain't you?" my friend asked. 

I knew he had been standing here for a while. I heard his footstep. He just stood here and let me continue my nightmare and also fantasy. "Go away! I ain't jumping. Please, just let me to be alone." I roared. And then I murmured. "How come it's you, again? I always wish it would be him." I sighed and turned my body back. 

"Well, then you have to walk back to Garden with me. Seifer wants to talk to you." Irvine smiled to me as he switched on his torch in his hand. 

"What?" The bright beam shined into my eyes, I felt uncomfortable.

He shrugged. "I just explain his situation to him. ………And your relationship." 

"You what?" I screamed. 

"Didn't I tell you clearly?" Irvine folded up his hands. "I can't believe you're aging…. So fast."

Walking up to him, I scrapped his collar. "Don't mess around my LIFE! Kinnease!! It's not that simple as you think. I mean… How could you tell him all that?! You have no right for doing this!" Fury, I was totally mad at that time.

A gloved hand putted on my wrist. "Why don't you just calm down? Quis, It may not be as complicated as you think. Moreover, he deserves a right to know what's going on." He pushed up a giant smile. Hyne, I really had no idea how could he still so optimistic at that time. 

I exhaled deeply, my face was burning. "Where's him now?" 

"In his dorm. Ah, don't forget this!" Said, as he throw me something with a dark red cloth wrapped around. After that he walked off, waving his long arm, saying, "Don't thank me, it's my Selfei who found it." 

I unwrapped the cloth, it's a ring. The ring with Seifer's name sculpted on it. Our wedding ring, which I treasured it as a child firstly received his toy. I thanked them at the bottom of my heart. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I pressed the transparent button on the panel beside the metallic door. Room 1222, the particular room that we shared our dreams for nights. 

"The door's opened." I heard his sexy deep voice. I took a deep breath and walked in. 

The Hyperion was being placed on his bed and he was sitting bedside it, glaring at our wedding ring. The one which was sculpted my name on. 

"………………." He looked at me and commended in silence. 

I stared at him. He looked still the same as months ago. He might lose some weight, however, in my heart he's forever perfect. 

"Thank you." He looked at me. "Amm, for taking care of me the whole time…."

It's awful. That's too cold, too distant. I felt the bitter rolling in my heart. 

"I guess, Irvine had already told you everything. As you should already known, we …..amm…..were lovers." Slowly and logically, I said what I should say. "I mean…I really won't expect you feel all the same as before….. but…"

He cut my words, "I will try my best. …….I had no idea it will work out or not, but I shall try my best to love you again." As I was still saying," I only want to tell you, I love you still." 

He touched my ear, let me laid my face along his palm. Closing my eyes, reminded me our days. I wished he would remember his past, most of his past.

We kissed tenderly under his uncertainty. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Finally got my mood back to right. 


	4. Critical days

Declaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters or merchandise. All copyright belongs to Squaresoft.

Desperate sorrow

Chapter 4 – Critical Days

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

My life's always like this, stuck in problems. Emotion control is always my weakest. 

And at that time, I was wonder if it was a right thing to be together with Seifer again. My heart was divided in two. Joy fulfilled one half and the other half was engulfed with guilt. …..Sorry….. Fuijin. 

"Shall we sit here?" grabbing his arm firmly; I led my knight to a table at a far corner of the ballroom. 

Seifer put his hands fixed on the wineglass. He looked at the cadets butterflying on the dancing floor. Trying to look casual as if he could; however, at the back of my mind, I knew his anxiety. I was wandering my eyes on his face. For a moment, I saw his precious smile. Turning his heads back to me, he half commended and half inquired, "Everyone seems enjoying the party."

"Of course!! Tonight is time for those talented cadets turn to seeds." I explained as my mind flashed back to the time while Seifer graduate. "We have this kind of graduation ball in every three years. Well, you see, we have to keep the quantity of seeds down, yet the highest quality." 

"Oh. I see…" He murmured. 

"You were my student, I once yelled at you that you would never be a seed after one of the field exam." I laughed. "You were always causing troubles. And you thought I was so bossy!!" I saw his puzzled face, and he said, "Am I?!"

I bitten my lips, "That's centuries ago." With saying that, I looked away to the balcony. 

"Oh Quis, I would love to listen about my past." He ensured me as wrapping my hands into his. 

"Really? But I thought you were puzzled." I inquired. 

"I just guess everyone would act like this under the circumstance. Well, before we get too serious into this deep conversation; shall we have a dance?" He posed an inviting position. "May I?" I just couldn't resist and gently follow him down to the dancing pool, despite the Treppies and Alamsy's gossiping. 

I was laying my head on his board shoulder. It's our second dance, yet the last one. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a special night for me. 

"Gosh, I am totally worn out!! I would never trust Selphie for organizing any function again." I leaned on the wall. Twisting my hair. 

"I quite enjoy it. The music was great." Seifer commended. 

"But not the stupid games!!" Putting my hand on the forehead. "I would never believe that we did that stupid dance! Can't you see they are just humiliating us?!"

"Whatever….." He sounded like Squall………..they are more than rival. 

As a group of cadets walked passed, we both kept awkwardly silence.

Then, he took a look at his watch. 

'Would you like to come in?" I asked plainly while twisting my hair. 

Seifer hesitantly stared into my eyes, "Are you sure? You ain't asking me for a cup of tea at two in the morning, right?"

I wrapped around his waist, pulled him closer to my body. "I love you, Seifer."

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

He lifted me up and carried me to my dorm, then leveled me down on the edge of my bed. I sat there with my legs crossed. It was the first time he paid a visit to me room after the 'wedding'. He slided his finger along the bed-sit, "Black leather, eh?" 

I kissed him on his lips, and grinned, "Real leather, reflects the real, sexy me." I couldn't help but burst out laughing at my weird flirtation. 

He smirked. "True."

Taking off my high-heeled diamante ankle strap, he kissed on my knee. It looked like as a loyalty knight kneeled in front of his queen.

Then he began to unzipped my silk beaded dress, while I undone his. As he examined my body, he praised, "You are so beautiful." Gently pressed me down, I felt his fasten heartbeat, or might be mine. "Does every man say this before having sex?"

"Shhh.." He started kissed me down from my neck.

Two minutes later.

"…………."

"…………"

Catching up his breath, he asked, "You are a virgin?"

"Well, not anymore. Seifer, I know you will treasure me. I trust our relationship, even you can't remember a thing."

"……….Thanks…" He inhaled rapidly, "Quis, please ….relax. I don't want to hurt you." 

I nodded.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

When I woke up again, he's already aslept. While I turned my body, he slowly opened his sleepy eyes. "What time?"

"Still dark. Let's go back to sleep."

Once he gained his conscious, he warmly inquired, "Are you all right?"

I smiled, "Last night was wonderful." He blushed.

"Quisty?!" Seifer narrowed his eyes. Soon, I realized something's going wrong. The whole garden started to rotate for 45 degree from its originally horizontal position. Thank hyde that we were at the lower part, which won't slide while the garden turned. However, there were enough objects fallen over which would kill us in any second. Hearing the emergency alarm set off, we quickly put on our clothing. Seifer and I urgently rushed to the bridge, despite the fact that my legs were still a bit sore. Outside the elevator, we caught up with Irvine and Selphie. 

"What's going on?" Selphie asked when keeping her body in balance and pressing the elevator button. 

"Let's go up and ask Nida……" I suggest and tried not to slip. 

Then Xu's announcement came out, "Would seeds member, Nida attend to the bridge RIGHT NOW. I repeat…….."

"Uh-oh….Sounds like even Nida not get a clue, yet." Irvine said as he pushed his wife into the lift. I gave him a glare. 

Xu seemed not very excited when seeing us up there. "Where the hell is Nida?!" 

I rushed to the patrol panel, "What's wrong?" All the controllers were flashing. Then I heard sounds of running boots getting closer and closer towards us. Next, I saw a half-bared Nida standing next to me. 

"………." Nida stared at the control panel and the coordinate data on the computer. "Xu, get me a personal laptop now!!" 

Xu frowned, "What?…" Nida roared, "I said NOW. Got and get a fucking laptop to me now. " 

Everyone was surprised at Nida's temper. Xu was totally blinked. She quickly ran down to the headmaster's room at a lower level. 

I looked at Nida. 

Without facing me, he reported, "We are going down. The Garden will crashed the ground within ten minutes." 

My face went pale, "What?!"

"You got to be kidding, man!" came from the cowboy.

"We've been hacked in. The auto-flight system was dominated by our enemy. I will try to change the program from another computer instead from the contaminated domain. But I can't guarantee anything."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Hi readers. As you may know that I am a slow writer. I just hope you all will keep reading my fics. After 3 Chapters, I decided some 'action' is needed.


End file.
